Quicker Than Clockwork, Part 1
Quicker Than Clockwork, Part 1 is the ninth episode of BTMW. It is the first part of the two-part Clockwork saga. Plot Ben and the team were sitting around having a nice conversation. Then, his Weapontrix began flashing. Ben answered it. 'Ben! It's me, Jimmy. There's some major trouble in the city being caused by one of your aliens, get your butts down here!' Jimmy shouted. 'Jimmy? We will be there ASAP' Ben said. The team got up and began running out. Gwen created a mana board and jumped onto it, then she flew off as fast as she could. Kevin absorbed the floor and made a wave of concrete, then he surfed it. Ben activated the Weapontrix and recreated the Axe, then the Best Axe. He gripped the Best Axe tightly as it flew off towards the city. The team showed up and saw Jimmy in a full Plumbers suit fighting against a golden alien. The sun was shimering so brightly that Ben couldn't make out what Jimmy was fighting. He flew closer and realized it was a very large gold and black alien. Ben strained his neck and blinked his eyes a few times, then he saw who it was. 'No, no!' Ben shouted. Gwen and Kevin looked at him like he was a sped (abnormal) 'What's wrong' they asked. 'It's him' he said. 'Who is it?' Gwen asked. 'Clockwork.' Gwen's mana floor disappeared and she began falling, Kevin quickly made a ramp of concrete and Gwen slid down it. 'I could really use some diamonds or taedenite right now...' Kevin said sounding disappointed. Ben quickly activated the Weapontrix. 'I got a Petrosapien boomerang in here, it's completely made of Diamonds, you could absorb it Kevin! Ben pressed down on the boomerang hologram. The Best Axe disappeared from Ben's arms causing him to begin falling, then the Boomerang showed up in his hands. 'Ahhhh!' Ben screamed. Gwen quickly made a bubble around Ben. She lowered him down to them. 'Quick, Kevin absorb it, we got to help Jimmy!' Kevin grabbed the boomerang and absorbed it. Then the three ran into battle. 'Jimmy, we're here to help!' Ben shouted. He quickly threw the boomerang at Clockwork. It snapped. 'Grrr.' Ben pressed down on the faceplate again and the boomerang regenerated in his hands. Kevin ran at Clockwork. He jumped and reshaped himself to be a pin. He smashed into Clockwork, but he smashed up. 'Ow' he said. He quickly regenerated and retreated. 'Your turn Gwen' Kevin and Ben said together. She recited a spell and shot 5 mana spheres at Clockwork. They stopped and began circling around him before a giant python shot out of each and latched onto him. He began screaming in pain. Jimmy quickly flew up to him and shot him down, the snakes helped to keep him held down. Ben quickly ran up to him and placed the boomerang onto his chest. Clockwork began getting absorbed, but he managed to get his hand onto a mana snake. He aged it, then with his loose hand, he created a time portal. It sucked Ben and Jimmy through. Clockwork threw the boomerang at the snakes and stood freely. Gwen and Kevin ran at him. He whacked Gwen away and she was flung through the portal. Kevin punched Clockwork, but got whacked just like Gwen. Kevin managed to grip onto the ground. Clockwork shot a time ray at Kevin, trying to age him to dust, but because he had absorbed diamond it only flung him into the portal. 'Losers' Clockwork said, then he started laughing. Ben flew through the portal and landed heavily on... nothing. Jimmy followed, then Gwen, then Kevin. They all moaned in pain. 'We're in the time stream' Ben reported. He stood, then fell through the floor a bit, purposely of course. 'What are you doing?' Gwen asked. 'I'm looking for a portal back to our own time!' Ben answered. He flew around searching, then returned to report back. 'Nothing, he must of made sure we couldn't return. Let's try and find somewhere useful for us.' They each flew off in different directions searching for a portal to go through for help. 'A universe where a feral dog got the Omnitrix, like that would be much help to us, next' Gwen said. 'A universe where grandpa got the watch, mmm, nah' Kevin said. 'A world where Grandma never left and we all got the power to turn into our Anodite form. That could be some use to us' Ben said. 'Hey guys, what about a world with Anodites and Ultimatrixes at the same time?' Jimmy asked. The other three looked over at him. 'That sounds like Ben 10,000!' They all said at the same time. 'Quick, Jimmy, hold the portal open, we got to get in there!' The three quickly ran to Jimmy and jumped through the portal, then Ben tackled Jimmy through with him at the same time, just before the portal closed. They landed on the ground harder than when they landed in the time stream. 'Ouch' Ben said, just after he got up onto his legs. He helped the rest of them up. 'Quick, we got to find Ben 10,000!' Ben quickly activated his diamond boomerang, then evolved it to it's Best form. 'Let's roll!' The Best Boomerang was a giant diamond boomerang with wings, it could change it's shape into other diamond weapons. Ben made it into a diamond board and he jumped on, then flew off. It didn't take them too long to find Ben 10,000. 'BEN! BEN!' They called out. Ben heard them, he quickly transformed into XLR8 and ran over to them, then he reverted. 'What are you guys doing here, is everything okay?' He asked, worried. 'No! My Ultimatrix glitched and relesaed all my aliens, now we have to fight Clockwork but without alien transformations we can't, we need your help!' Ben shouted. Ben 10,000 didn't take a second to react. 'Okay, we got to close the time stream before he teleports here after y---' Just then, a portal opened up and Clockwork jumped out. 'Losers!' He shouted. He began shooting time rays everywhere. Ben managed to cover himself and the person nearest to him, but everyone else was on their own. Ben 10,000 quickly transformed into Diamondfish and protected himself and Jimmy, but he wasn't fast enough to save Gwen. 'GWEN!' They all shouted. Clockwork quickly teleported away, laughing. The boys all ran to Gwen, she had been hit by the energy of the ray, so she was only made sick, she didn't age. Ben 10,000 quickly transformed into Clockwork. 'Quick, Jimmy, take Gwen home. I can only open a portal that goes straight home for a minute, we won't be able to make it. Take her to a Plumbers hospital' Ben 10k made a temporary portal and Jimmy carried Gwen through. Ben, Ben 10k and Kevin stood there. 'Okay, you guys' Ben 10k said as he pressed the Ultimatrix on his chest. Spikes popped out and Ben returned to his human form. 'You're going Ultimate Ben?' Ben asked. Ben 10k nodded. 'I'll access Clockwork powers and open a portal, then we'll search the time stream to find him, in whichever universe he's gone to.' Then, Ben 10k opened a portal and they walked through into the time stream and began searching. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Jimmy *Ben 10,000 Villains *Clockwork Weapons Used *Axe *Best Axe *Petrosapien Boomerang (2x) *Best Boomerang Aliens Used By Ben 10,000 *XLR8 *Diamondfish *Clockwork *Ultimate Ben Powers Used *Clockwork Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry